


Leather and Lace

by djangobrown



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangobrown/pseuds/djangobrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wee hours of the morning, Bobbi and Sherman decide to listen to the radio. Sherman is less than happy with what comes on the radio, but Bobbi is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

Bobbi and Sherman sat quietly in Sherman’s 2003 Buick LeSabre. Sherman had one hand on the wheel; the other gripped his half-empty cup of gas station coffee. He looked down at the glowing clock. 2:56 am. Why didn’t they stop at a motel? He wondered. Oh yeah; Bobbi would have thrown a fit. Sherman decided to break the silence by turning on the radio. 

“That was Come Sail Away by Styx. Up next, we have a classic duet sung by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.” Oh god. Sherman thought. He sighed as the all-too-familiar twinkling poured into the small car. Of all songs to be played on the radio at 3 in the morning, it had to be this. Bobbi (who had been staring out the window for the past 20 minutes) gasped slightly.   
“Swampy, it’s our song! Our song is on the radio!” He cheered.   
“For the last time, this isn’t-”  
“Is love so fragile, and the heart so hollow…”  
Sherman rolled his eyes. He knew how much Bobbi loved this song. While he wished Bobbi wouldn’t call it their song, he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend happy like this. He smiled and joined in the song.  
“You in the moonlight with your sleepy eyes, could you ever love a man like me…”

Bobbi smiled contently and closed his eyes. He sang along, his voice getting quieter as the song progressed, By the time they’d reached the last chorus, Sherman could hear the soft snoring of his lover (the same snoring he’d deny the next morning.) He took another sip of his coffee and put it back into the cupholder. Just 5 more hours, he told himself. Just 5 more hours.


End file.
